halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert-028
Robert 028 is a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Personality and Description Able to escape out of numerous situations, Robert has been regarded by many as a quick thinker and one of the more impressive SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. He is an exceptional marksman and is familiar with entire arrays of both UNSC and Covenant technology. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Robert's early life, other than that he was born an orphan on the planet Earth in 2511. At the age of six he was discovered by Dr. Catherine Halsey as one of 150 suitable candidates for the SPARTAN-II project. After she had received the funding to train 75 of the candidates, he was subsequently abducted in 2517. Like many other candidates, he was replaced by a Flash Clone that later died of natural causes. Training As of the fate of the rest of the candidates, Robert was taken to the planet Reach, where the secret training of Spartans began. There, he underwent rigorous training exercises taught by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and enjoyed his education from the AI Déjà, being particularly fond of the famous Battle of Thermopolae. Despite not standing out from other trainees as John-117 did, Robert was making considerable progress in the Spartan program and was considered by Officer Mendez as an excellent pupil when it came to combat training, becoming efficient in UNSC weaponry. Robert underwent physical augmentation on 9th March 2525 and was one of only 33 to survive the process, however after the procedure, his vitals fell and became critically low. Many months passed before his vitals were sustained and he was deemed fit for combat. Not long after Robert's recovery, on 2nd November 2525, all surviving Spartans were briefed about the Covenant. On the same day, Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the AI Déjà left to train a new group of Spartans. On the 3rd November 2525, Robert graduates from training and is commissioned with the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. The Battle of Chi Ceti IV Sent on board the UNSC Commonwealth, Robert and the rest of the Spartans, along with Dr Halsey are ferried to the Damascus Testing Facility on the planet Chi Ceti IV, however before they can reach their destination, The Commonwealth is attacked by a Covenant frigate. Successfully fended off, it retreated to the edge of the system, however as the Spartans left the Commonwealth to land on Chi Ceti IV, the Covenant ship turned around to face the UNSC again. On the surface of the planet, all of the Spartans don the MJOLNIR Mark IV Armour for the first time whilst their Squad Leader, John-117 gives the order to board the Covenant ship, to destroy it from the inside. (To be continued...) Trivia *The article for this Spartan is a biography for it's creator's Spartan profile used throughout the Halo game series, and can be found online via his Gamertag, Conquistadorr. *The number for Robert's Spartan tag and his name are taken from TheLostJedi's own biographical information.